


This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

by ColonelSoapScum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, spoilers for chapter 49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSoapScum/pseuds/ColonelSoapScum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you willing to go the lengths to fulfill your promises?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't Supposed to Happen

"You were suppose to die out there…"

Erwin turned his head towards Levi. It wasn’t the first time someone had told him this. After the Titan chewed his arm he knew he should have been good as dead. He faced back forward and took a deep breath, “I know,” he looked at the city below him, watching all the people go about their daily business.

Levi clenched his fist, “No… You don’t understand. I—” he paused, his body started to shake. With fear or anger, he couldn’t tell, “You were supposed to get killed.. So I wouldn’t have to do it…” He trailed off at the end.

Erwin turned his body toward Levi this time, “Levi?” the Commander was puzzled. He hasn’t heard such threats come out of his mouth since he found him on the streets.

Levi released his anger and kicked up his foot and hooked it behind Erwin’s knee, causing it to buckle under Erwin’s massive body. Levi may be small but he was trained to take down beings larger than him.

Erwin fell to his knees, and Levi reached out and grabbed Erwin’s hair, pulling his head back so Levi could see his face clearly. His eyes were the same piercing blue, those large, blonde eyebrows, and strong jaw line. Levi gritted his teeth, grabbed Erwin’s empty sleeve and tugged on it.

"This wasn’t supposed to happen. I should have come back to a body wrapped in a green cape," he started to choke up a bit, "not a wounded Commander,"

Erwin let Levi jerk him around. The original look of bewilderment was replaced almost with a look of acceptance.

"I’m sorry I couldn’t fulfill your wishes as you would have liked," Erwin stared into Levi’s eyes, which were dark and narrowed as always. They seemed more sunken into his skull than ever. Erwin chuckled a bit, "So you weren’t joking when you said you joined the military to kill me—"

"Shut up," Levi was quick to respond. In a flash he grabbed a blade out of his maneuver gear and set the point against Erwin’s chest. He was trembling. "I have to do this," he said quietly.

Erwin closed his eyes and nodded his head slightly. If he was going to die, he would rather have it done by Levi’s hand. Levi swallowed hard, his hand holding the blade trembled, and sweat started to fall down the side of his face.

_”I’m sorry”_

Levi gritted his teeth and gripped the blade harder and pierced it through Erwin’s chest, breaking the breast bone and going straight out his back. Erwin grunted and his eyes opened wide from the impact and blood spurted out of his mouth. Some splashed onto Levi’s face and white cravat. Erwin started to breathe heavily, his body going into shock from the blood loss. His chest and shirt was covered, as it continued to trickle down his chest and back.

Even with blood dripping from his mouth, a small smile grew. Levi shook his head as tears started to fall down his cheek. The light from Erwin’s eyes seemed to almost fade away.

"Levi… Thank you," Erwin spoke through raspy breaths, and as the shining brilliant blue faded his body went limp. The only thing holding him up was the blade Levi was still holding onto.

He yanked the bloody blade out of his chest, and let it clatter onto the floor. Erwin’s body fell completely against Levi as he fell to his own knees. He turned Erwin’s large body over onto his back and rested his head in his lap, holding his head with both of his hands.

Tears fell onto his Commander’s face, as he bent down and touched his forehead to his own.

"I’m sorry Erwin,"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic based off of the rumored the 3rd volume BD/DVD special, and if Levi eventually did go through with his words. A friend told me to write an entire thing based off of if it actually happened and here it is.


End file.
